1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration apparatus for generating a spheroid wavelength, and more particularly to a vibration apparatus for generating three-dimensional spheroid wavelength, in which the rotation shaft of an electric motor is eccentrically rotated by means of an eccentric weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as city life is popularized, various indoor exercise equipments such as a running machine, a vibration belt, etc. are used for obtaining a maximum workout within a short period of time without the restriction of location due to an exercise space or time. Such exercise equipments benefit the human body according to the type of exercise.
Meanwhile, an apparatus has been recently spotlighted in which a vibration plate for generating vibration using a vibrator alternately moves leftward and rightward, or vertically moves upward and downward to relax or massage rigid muscles, so as to obtain aerobic training effect and to help blood circulation and skeletal correction.
However, a conventional vibration apparatus has currently generated vibration (A) to the extent of shaking and vibration (B) to the extent of backslapping in FIG. 1A.